Tonterias
by Arqueid
Summary: es cortito, mejor lo leen ustedes si? edowin


Aca estoy con otra de mis cursilerias -.-, como no tenia ideas para el perro callejero, invente esto ¬¬ para perder el tiempo!

**Tonterías**

"Ahí estaba yo, otra vez peleando con ella"

-pero no es mi culpa si no sabes lustrar mi automail!- se quejo Ed

-tampoco es mi culpa! es TU automail, yo solo lo construí!- lo peleo Winry

-Pero...- se quejo Ed mordiéndose el labio de la rabia -solo eres una niña q no sabe construir bien el maldito automail!- estallo

Me calme un poco al ver sus ojos llorosos

-eres un tonto!- le grito dándole un llaverazo

Ed callo en el pasto al recibirlo -que rayos te pasa!? Era solo una opinión!-

-cállate!- le ordeno furiosa y a la vez angustiada

-Winry...-

-que sabes tu? estudie mucho para construirte ese brazo, y asi me lo agradeces!?-

-yo...-

-no quiero saber nada! ya no me importas!- lo corto corriendo fuera de allí

Alphonse que habia escuchado todo salio -por que pelearon ahora?-

-no es mi culpa si no sabe lustrar bien- siguió orgulloso

-hermano!- lo reto la armadura -sabes q se esfuerza y se preocupa por ti!-

-pero yo...-

-pero nada, ve y discúlpate!- le ordeno su hermano

-ella debe hacerlo!- contradijo -ella me golpeo!-

"me levante y corrí lejos de allí. Llegue a un pequeño bosque, trepe a un árbol, quería pensar un poco en paz"

-Esa Winry- se quejo -no debería ser asi!-

"escuche q alguien sollozaba"

-sabes? siempre lo quise-

-Winry?- susurro el muchacho viendo el árbol contiguo, al pie estaba la chica "hablando" con una pequeña ardilla

-lo quiero tanto, pero a veces es tan tonto- continuo -siempre me esfuerzo para q todo salga bien, pero el dice q no se hacerlo bien, creo... creo q yo debería cambiar-

La pequeña ardilla se poso en el hombro de la chica, rozando su mejilla

-por que puedo hablar contigo asi? y con el no?- pregunto -tengo tantos deseos de decirle lo que siento por el-

Ed se sonrojo un poco al escucharla

-y a veces creo, q tiene toda la razón, q debería hacer mejor las cosas-

-no- hablo Edward en voz alta -eres una excelente mecánica-

Winry se seco las lagrimas q aun eran visibles en sus ojos

Edward bajo de un salto del árbol en el que se encontraba

-que quieres ahora?- pregunto la chica

-lo siento- trato de disculparse -no quería decir q no sabias construir bien los automails-

-yo también lo siento-

-pero Winry, yo soy el tonto, no debería haberte dicho eso, se que... te preocupas por mi y Al y q tratas de hacer todo lo mejor posible, y yo te pago haciéndote enojar por una estupidez-

-no merecías ese golpe-

-claro q si!- siguió el alquimista acercándose un poco mas -pero tu mereces algo mejor-

-algo mejor?- pregunto confundida

-yo... te escuche, recién, y- continúo sonrojado -de pequeños...-

-Ed... lo que dije, eh, yo... a mi tu... me gustas... es decir, te quiero mucho, pero...-

-me gustas mucho Winry- finalizo Ed sonriéndole aun con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Ed-

-pero, aunque quiera, no te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mi, yo solo soy un tonto- prosiguió algo triste -mereces algo mejor-

-no- corrigió cabizbaja -nadie podría igualar... lo que tu me haces sentir-

"en ese momento, me sonroje, no estoy seguro, pero sentía las mejillas calientes"

Ed se acerco un poco mas, y otro poco, aun mas. Termino frente a ella, a escaso centímetros.

"vi q ella estaba sonrojada, quizás sabría lo q venia"

-te quiero mucho, Winry- le susurro Ed después de abrazarla

-te amo Ed- le contesto igual de sonrojada la chica

"me sentí muy feliz en aquella ocasión"

-podría...?- le pregunto

-si- contesto ella

Edward le sonrió tiernamente, acercándose un poco mas, produciendo un roce con sus labios.

-volvamos a casa- le dijo después de esa escena tierna

-y que paso después?-

-recupere el cuerpo de tu tío-

-y que mas?-

-tuve un hijo-

-y mas luego?-

-te tuvieron a ti-

-y que sucedió con la abuela?-

-se quedo conmigo-

-ah-

-ya es hora de dormir Richard-

-gracias por contármelo abuelito Ed- agradeció el niño

-no es nada- le contesto

-se durmió?-

-si-

-le contaste otra vez la historia verdad?-

-ah, si, lo recuerdas?-

-como olvidarlo Ed-

-fue el algo q nunca podré olvidar querida Win- agrego el con una sonrisa -nunca podré olvidar-

si les gusto, dejenme un review plis sip? y si no, tirenme tomatasos q estoy pobre y no puedo comprarlos


End file.
